One Unusual Snowy Day
by Drake Kyo Yagami
Summary: It was snowing and Misaki was trapped in a snowstorm. She was knocked unconscious and someone found her. Who is that person?


This is a Kai x Misaki fic. I do not own the rights to CFV but however, I own the official products the franchise sells in a store, etc.

It was a snowy day outside. No school today and children are excited to play in the snow. Misaki was in the park sitting on a bench. She looks at her deck. She smiled and soon, the wind became intense. She took action and put her deck back in her coat. She tried to find a way out but, the wind was so intense and snowflakes were everywhere. An icicle that was on a tree flew down and struck her. The pointy tip missed her but the force was enough to knock her unconscious.

-A few minutes later...-

Misaki woke up and found herself in a room. She saw her deck on a table and her coat hanged. She is sitting on a couch and the lights of this room were on.

"W-Where am I?" Misaki questioned.

"You're in my apartment." a voice said.

Misaki quickly turned and recognized that voice. When she saw that person, it was none other than Toshiki Kai.

"W-What happened?"

"You were unconscious at the park and I was passing by to get home. I found you and I carried you here."

"Thanks Toshiki." Misaki said smiling.

"Your welcome, Tokura." Kai smiled.

And soon, Kai sat down to Misaki on the couch and they had a cup of coffee together. They talked about their normal lives mostly about school, cardfighting, and work.

"Tokura, are you hurt?"

"W-why?"

"I noticed a bump on your head and it seemed that something hit you with enough force to knock you unconscious. I was worried about you."

"Toshiki..."

"Let me look at you carefully."

Kai examined Misaki carefully for any wounds and it seemed that there's nothing to worry about.

"Is there anything?"

"Nothing to worry about." Kai said smiling.

They looked at each other in the eye. Kai sees something about Misaki that he doesn't know. It was strange indeed, but Misaki is thinking the same thing. They moved closer and closed their eyes. They were about to kiss, but then...

*knock knock*

They stopped and Kai growled silently. He went to the door and opened it. The person at the door had odd black hair and was wearing a school uniform and had a deck of cards in his hand. It was none other than Katsumi Morikawa.

"What do you want?"

"Let me battle you again. I swear that my deck is stronger this time."

Kai's brows frowned at that particular sentence.

"Is your deck filled with Grade 3's and mixed clans?"

"You know what, here, look at it."

Morikawa handed Kai his deck and he looked at it carefully. It seemed that he was honest. It was one clan which is Tachikaze. The structure of the deck was unusual. Twenty Grade 0's, Ten of each Grade 1 to 3. Also, the Grade 3's have VG only effects. Overall, it's meh.

"Maybe some other time. At school." Kai said in his usual depressed self turning.

"W-What. Please battle me." Morikawa said with tears.

Kai had no other choice. He pulled out a Desert Eagle from his jeans and turned and pointed at Morikawa in rage.

"Do you know what 'no' means? Get out of my face and never come back here. Do you understand?" Kai yelled angrily.

"Oh really? That gun has no bullets and you used it to threaten me? No one threatens the Great Morikawa, even with guns. Toy or not, your bullets cannot hurt me. The game won't be fun for you." Morikawa said proudly.

"Game? Do you think it's a freaking game!? I haven't even begun to play..." Kai said in an insane voice which surprised both Morikawa and Misaki.

Kai pointed the gun at his knee and shot it. The bullet penetrated the skin and went through, bouncing onto the ground.

"Ah! Please don't kill me. I swear I'll leave. Just please don't kill me." Morikawa said with tears.

"Get out of my face and never come back. Do it now before I change my mind. You've got one minute."

Morikawa nodded and got up and ran out of sight. Kai sighed and closed the door.

"I don't know what to say about that." Misaki said surprisingly.

"Now with no one interfering, let's get back to what we started. Shall we?"

Misaki smiled and Kai walked closer to Misaki. She lay on the couch looking sexy and Kai grinned at that sight. She has some great features that interest him. First, they sympathize with each other and they understand each other. Second, she matured over the years they've been together while babysitting Kamui and Aichi. And finally, those curves, those breasts, and that body. It was a marvelous sight. Ever since he saw her in a bikini in summer break, he was attracted to her but does not have the time to since he is busy helping Ren and NAL4. Now, it's his chance to be with her and he got it.

"Kai..."

"Misaki...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Their lips have met and Kai went on top of Misaki. They slid their tongues into each others mouths and Misaki wrapped her arms around Kai. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was an awkward dance indeed.

-A few hours later-

Misaki woke up and looked at the open window. It wasn't snowing anymore and the sunlight was reflecting on her. She saw a blanket wrapped around her and felt something warm behind. She turned and saw Kai next to her sleeping. She saw that they were naked. She then remembered the moment they had together. She giggled silently and slept peacefully smiling.


End file.
